Falling
by GlidingHigh
Summary: Death is consuming, it takes your every breath. The wait until the day when you meet. The day you dread. It hurts more, death, when it takes someone you love, someone who should have more time, someone who should never be taken.


_Death is consuming, it takes your every breath. The wait until the day when you meet. The day you dread. It hurts more death, when it takes someone you love, someone who should have more time, someone who should never be taken._

* * *

What happens when you die?

Does the world just stop freeze in that last moment, the last scene that laid in front of your face?

Or does it keep going, only you are unable to do anything, say any stare and stare?

This never really bothered me, I always accepted that fact that when it comes it comes. I accepted that everyone around me would die, I would die. But when it happened to her I wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to go.

We were sitting in the park, enjoying the warm weather, enjoying each other company. We kissed numerous times, it was blissful, happy, and content. We didn't expect it, if I did I would off stopped it.

Saying goodbye was always hard, but this time it was easy; we had agreed that we would meet tonight, her room. With the promise of seeing each other soon, we parted ways. It happened when she was driving back.

Izzy was the one who called me, she was crying, I could hardly tell what she was saying. Eventually she put Simon on. All he would say was that he was sorry, I didn't understand what he was talking about. Confusion clouded my mine, I eventually asked if Clary was there. Thinking that she would tell me what's up.

That's when Simon broke, he said that there was an accident, Clary was in it. I still didn't understand, she had to be fine, it was just an accident. Just an accident.

But this was how my parents died. A car crash, no survivors, the truck hit the car too hard. She couldn't be dead, no I am going to see her soon.

Simon insisted I come over to the hospital, Jocelyn would explain to me. Jocelyn told me. There were no survivors, Clary didn't make it.

No survivors.

The same words from all those years ago. No survivors.

I couldn't stop the tears, I collapsed in a heap on the plastic chair. People tried comforting me, I couldn't take it, she wasn't ready to leave, she still had years in front of her. The tears turned to sobs, I couldn't stop it, control it, keep it in.

Izzy tried comforting me, telling me it's all right.

But it wasn't, she was gone.

I still went to her room that night, hoping that she would be there.

She wasn't. All that was left of her were photos, photos covering every wall. She was everywhere, but she wasn't there. Smiling, frowning, happy, mock angry, she was there. She was there. She was there.

But she wasn't, she wasn't there at all. She was gone, gone. Taken by death, to early. Too early.

Photos and memories, that's all that there is. That was enough, enough for me to remember, and mourn. Mourn her, wish that she didn't have to go. Wish that she was here with me.

My room that night was unbearable, empty, and bare. Normally that would be the way that I liked it. But not anymore. I took every photo I had of her and pinned them all up, covering every inch of my walls. She was everywhere, but she wasn't here.

The funeral was the hardest, she was lying right there in front of me, but she was unreachable. When it was my time to speak, I managed one word. Clary. Before breaking down, crying, showing the vulnerability to everyone. The vulnerability I was never to show. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered but her.

Alec came up, comforted me. Izzy read my speech. But it became too much for even her. We stood there crying all three of us. Simon even joined us, trying to continue where Izzy left off. But none of us could control ourselves.

We love her too much.

She was buried, above her was a stone memorial. Words drawn into the stone, grey on grey.

_Clary Adele Morgenstern_

Nothing followed, I guess they wanted her to remember her ourselves. Not with an image that someone says we should.

I still visit her. Every week, sometimes every day. Whispering the same words to her every time.

"I miss you,"

* * *

_Ok I don't even know where I was going with this. It just kinda made me depressed. It doesn't even have a real ending and was really fast moving.I know that this is probably overdone. The whole Clary dies, how does Jace react?_

_It __was __about Jace and Clary, you probably figured that but I just realised I didn't mention the name Jace throughout the whole story._

_I hoped enjoyed this. Please leave a review :P or some form of encouragement. _


End file.
